A broad range of technical fields involve electromagnetically sensitive temperature controlled environments. For Example, Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) is a technique for obtaining information about atoms and the molecules. NMR operates on atoms having nuclei in which at least one proton or neutron is unpaired in a temperature controlled environment. This imbalance causes these nuclei to spin on an axis like miniature tops and gives rise to a magnetic moment. When exposed to an external magnetic field, these spinning magnets attempt to align their axes along the lines of magnetic force. Therefore, NMR systems are sensitive to electromagnetic interference. In particular, gyroscopes employing NMR are highly sensitive to electromagnetic interference. Extraneous electromagnetic fields can often cause an NMR gyroscope to exceed its intersystem magnetic tolerance.
Possible sources of extraneous electromagnetic field are temperature devices, such as a heater, for directly heating the NMR cell and a temperature sensor for detecting the temperature of the NMR cell. Magnetic Resonance Imaging techniques are also highly sensitive to electromagnetic interference in a temperature controlled environment for similar reasons. Although these are merely exemplary, it is understood that electromagnetically sensitive temperature controlled environments are pervasive in various technical fields.